total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt of the Century (TDBW)
Hunt of the Century is the sixth episode in Total Drama Beach Wars. Plot In the mansion, Team Coral Reef enjoy some "real" breakfast prepared by somebody other than Chef. The boys all sit back and relax, while the girls talk strategy. Finally, after a moment of silence, Aradia shrugs and says that they just shouldn't lose. Pea agrees and eats some bacon. Meanwhile, the two boys left of Team Banana sit in their cabin quietly, as do the girls. Meanwhile, on the girls' side of the Team Blood cabin, Ashley and Sidnee fight about why they lost the challenge. Soon, they are throwing things at each other, until Chris once again uses his beloved horn. All the campers file outside and step onto their mats. Chris tells them that in the kitchen will be a list of things they'll need to find. After eating a healthy breakfast, they may go out and search for the items. One by one, the campers file into the kitchen and see Team Coral Reef eating real breakfast, but Chef clears his throat and holds out a bowl of gruel. He sets it down and tells the campers to serve themselves. The two teams frown and turn to the tables to see a note on each one. On the note is four items. A bear, a jelly fish, Chef's stash of candy and a special green flower pot. Next to each item is a check-box. All three teams look at each other, then run out of the kitchen, team Blood and Banana not having eaten anything. Every team but Team Coral Reef heads outside to search for the items. Inside the mansion, Team Coral Reef heads to Chefs bunker to see if there is anything. Right before they walk in, Chef jumps out and sprays them with a water gun. Meanwhile, Team Banana head towards the beach, but on their way encounter a bear eating chocolate bars. Bailey smiles and checks off the bear. They then make their way to the beach again. Team Blood heads into the forest in search of a bear. In the confessional, Sean sighs and says that it was impossible at first. Team Coral Reef barely escape the mansion with their lives. They run to the water and jump in, and then Pietro raises the piece of paper, which is wet and falls apart. They all groan. Arin and Kyle from Team Banana walk into the water in search of a jelly fish. Kyle then holds something up, which turns out to be a pink jelly fish. Arin jumps up and down in joy as D checks off jelly fish. Kyle is suddenly stung by the jelly fish and he throws it onto Mason, who is stung as well. Meanwhile, Team Blood sneak into Chef bunker, to see the mysterious green flower pot and his stash of candy. They check both off and run out before Chef could catch them. Team Banana follows Team Bloods footsteps and makes it to Chefs bunker and checks off the green flower pot and Chefs candy stash before Chef can barge in and bust them. When Chef does barge in, he sighs and tells the kids that they did good. Chris then walks in and tells them that they won the challenge and gets immunity and the keys to the mansion. The five cheer and grab the key. Meanwhile, Team Blood are running from a bear and run into the water, where Sean is stung by a jelly fish. Blakely smiles and checks both off and they all run out of the water to be greeted by Chris, who tells them they have immunity. Chris then turns to Team Coral Reef and then tells them that they have to meet him at Room of the Chocolate Ceremony immediately. Team Coral Reef meets Chris at the Room of the Chocolate Ceremony. Immediately, he starts throwing chocolate bars out. One goes to Alex, and then Pea. And then another one is thrown to Aradia. And finally, the second to last one is thrown to Pietro, leaving just Timothy and Mason. Chris sighs and throws the last one to Tim, and then turns to Mason and grins. He tells Mason that he can choose one teammate from Team Banana to get booted, because he just feels like it. Mason scratches his head, and then says that he chooses to eliminate Thomas. Tim gasps and tells Mason that he's a monster. Mason just shrugs as Chef pushes him out of the room. As Chef pushes Mason throughout the house, he grabs Thomas as well and shoves them out the door. In the Room of the Chocolate Ceremony, Chris turns to the camera and asks three questions. Will Timothy be able to live without Thomas? What will Team Banana do with just four campers? And will Chris finally be paid enough to get a mansion just for himself? With that, he wraps up the episode.